


Kidnapped

by The_labrats_fangirl2



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_labrats_fangirl2/pseuds/The_labrats_fangirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is an actor we all know and love, but when he gets kidnapped... what happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who is he?

Billy's p.o.v.

we just finished filming part of the episode Simulation Manipulation, we got to the part where Chase is controlling his students, they were sent into the maze and he had to complete the maze for them... Anyway, I'm really sweaty so I decided to take a shower.

i smiled as the water beat down on my back while I stood there.

i thought I heard something out side the bathroom, I finish rinsing off and get out.

i wrap a towel around my waist and open the door.

there is a man I've never seen before standing there.

"hi, what are you doing?" I ask cautiously.

he doesn't answer, he's looking at my chest.

"sir, may I help you find something?" I ask.

"uh, no" he walks away.

i shrug and close the door.

once I'm dressed, I go to find Spencer, Kelli, or TJ.

i find them eating lunch still on set.

i grab an apple and sit on the floor next to them, "was there any new actors hired?" 

"No, I don't think so" Kelli says.

"why?" TJ asks.

"this one guy was out side the bathroom door, I've never seen him before" I reply.

"maybe you just haven't noticed him before" Spencer suggests.

"maybe..." I trail off, "Nevermind, it doesn't matter anyways" 

I just wonder why he didn't reply right away.

i eat my apple and get ready to film the next scene.

i sit at the "cyber desk", next scene is when Donald and Adam ask Chase why he cheated and punish him.

the director calls action, Hal and Spencer come in, "cheating? What were you thinking?" Hal asks.

"I don't know, I guess I just got carried away" I reply.

"Chase, these tests were designed to measure your students progress, but instead you turned it in to a competition between you and your brother" Hal says.

"which I won" Spencer adds.

 As the scene goes on, I notice the same guy from before, watching me.

it wasn't just a normal observing kind of watch, it was a really creepy, stalker kind.

the scene ended and I went to go find that guy, but I couldn't, I shrug it off and decide to go home.

i wave good bye to my friends and head to my apartment.

 

* * *

 

i sit in bed, thinking about stuff ranging from my family to my career, I'm sitting here wondering what it would be like without ether of those things... Probably horrible!

i look at my clock and see that it is almost midnight!

i turn off my light and lay down. 

Right after I close my eyes, I hear something creaking, I'm about to sit up and turn on the light, when a hand covers my mouth.

i try to scream for help.

i can barely see a figure above me, smiling, fist raised to punch.

his fist collides with my nose and I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelli's p.o.v. (The next morning)

i pour cereal in to a bowl and turn on the tv. 

I wonder if there's anything good on, I'm just going from chanel to chanel, nothing on.

then I pass the news, and leave it there while I eat.

"Up next, disturbing news about Disney star Billy Unger" the news lady says, then it goes to commercials.

i look up from my cereal.

Billy?!

disturbing news?!

I wait nervously through a commercial about cars, then about insurance.

i wait through a few more before the news comes back on.

"Disney star Billy Unger was kidnapped last night, there is little evidence, but a police man briefly saw the kidnapper and drew a sketch of him" the lady says.

a police sketch pops up on the screen.

i sit there, shocked, I don't move until the woman finishes up her report about the kidnapping.

i jump up and grab my phone to text Spencer and TJ.

Me: oh my god, did u c the news?!

Spencer: no, y?

TJ: YES!

Me: Billy was kidnapped!!!!! :(

Spencer: WHAT?!

TJ: r we still filming today?

Me: probably not, we can still go, but what about Billy?

Spencer: idk, let's just go anyway...

 

Billy's p.o.v. 

the first thing I see when I wake up is that I'm in a car.

It takes me a minute to realize how I got here, but I remember that guy who was watching me and then the same guy who took me last night.

 I look up at the driver, same guy.

he has dark sunglasses and a gray sweatshirt.

"hey, who are you?" I ask.

"you'll find out soon enough" he replies, barely glancing at me.

"why did you kidnap me?" 

"You'll find out soon enough" he repeats.

something about the way he said that gave me chills, I jiggle the handle.

it doesn't open, locked.

"i wouldn't do that again" he says, pressing a button.

what does he mean?

the car stops and he tells me to get out, I reach for the handle again,  this time it opens, but electricity races through my body.

i yell in pain, tumble out of the car, and the edges of my vision is getting darker.

"get up" the guy commands.

i try to stand up, but my limbs feel tired and they won't let me stand up.

i look up at the man laughing above me at my struggle, "hah, it worked"

I try to ask him what worked, but not even my tongue will listen to me.

the guy grabs my arms and drags me in side the house, it's actually a nice house, but I don't have time to admire anything, I need to get out of here, I have no idea what this crazy man is planning, I just know it's not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was chapter 2, I know it wasn't very good, next chapter is going to be better... Especially because Billy will find out what this man is planning.


End file.
